


Flirting Back

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Flirting, Humor, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Drift did not have the willpower to stay silent while Brainstorm continued to flirt with Perceptor.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Perceptor, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 5





	Flirting Back

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on October 11, 2013 as “Drabble #76 - Drift/Perceptor.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on February 15, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

There was only so much a ‘Bot could take before he snapped—Drift knew this for a fact. Primus was eternal, but the willpower of his children could easily be broken. Though Drift figured Primus expected a _tad_ more willpower than he was currently displaying.

“Isn’t this lovely?” Brainstorm said, holding up a component of something or another in front of Perceptor. The red microscope ignored him, studying his own piece of equipment. Brainstorm leaned over and looked up at Perceptor’s crosshair visor. “Almost as pretty as your optics.”

Drift sat in the corner, eyes shut and arms folded in his lap. He was supposed to be meditating. His hab-suite was overrun with a Captain hiding from Ultra Magnus at the moment and Drift decided to leave him be. The lab should have been a good alternative. It was supposed to be quiet in the lab. However, Drift had forgotten Brainstorm.

The jet cocked out the side of his hip, practically lounging in place as he stood. Brainstorm tapped the table, his flirting more obvious than his inventions were dangerous. “But really, Perceptor. Are you going to mess with that all day?”

Drift could block it out. Perceptor was ignoring the jet. If the sniper could ignore Brainstorm, so could Drift.

“I was thinking you and I could work on something together. Brilliant mind like yours, together with mine? Just think of it!”

The ex-Decepticon clenched his hands into fists. He pressed his lips together, and a single optic flicked on to look over at the two scientists. Brainstorm was leaning on Perceptor’s workstation. He was doing everything possible to look attractive and scream out “FRAG ME” with his body language. Perceptor...was ignoring Brainstorm completely. The microscope was head down, fingers working. Not a care in the world.

He was good at this.

_Must be the practice,_ Drift thought to himself.

That just meant everything was okay. Nothing to worry about. No need to be jealous. _Jealous_? Drift wasn’t jealous--

Brainstorm put his his hand on Perceptor’s arm, and slowly walked two fingers up the length of it. “Come on, don’t you want to get out of here with me?”

Perceptor looked at Brainstorm.

“That’s it!” Drift yelled, launching to his feet. It was one thing when Brainstorm was being completely ignored, but Perceptor had acknowledged him. Straw broken. Time to go. Drift pointed at the jet. “I can’t take it anymore!”

“Drift?” Perceptor and Brainstorm echoed.

“Is something wrong?” Perceptor asked, optic wide and innocent.

Brainstorm’s hand was still on his arm.

“We’re leaving,” Drift said, a slight snarl on his face. “Right now!”

“We?” Brainstorm asked. He put his head on Perceptor’s shoulder, completely oblivious to Drift’s building rage. “What on earth are you talking about now?”

“Not ‘we’ as in me and you, ‘We’ as in Perceptor and I!” Drift locked elbows with Perceptor and pulled the red microscope away from the jet. Brainstorm fumbled as his leaning post was removed. Drift snorted at him, and dragged Perceptor along behind him as he walked away. “Good day!”

Perceptor tagged along beside Drift with a pensive look on his face until they reached the door of the lab. He left with Drift, but once the door slammed shut behind them, the sniper retrieved his arm so that he could cross them.

“What was that about?” Perceptor asked.

“I, well,” Drift said. He fumbled with the hilt of his sword. Was that too much? That had been touch much. Drift mumbled, “I couldn’t take him hitting on you anymore.”

“Was I flirting back?”

“No.”

“I see,” Perceptor said. He took in an intake of air, and expelled it. “Well, I suppose it can’t be helped.”

Perceptor kissed Drift on the cheek and shook his head. He tilted his head down, and walked two fingers up Drift’s arm. “Shall we go somewhere since you’ve got me out of the lab and all to yourself?”

“Yeah,” Drift said, nodding. “I think we can do that.”


End file.
